


Weak With Love

by cowboykylux



Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It is nice to see Kylo laugh, so nice to see him carefree. Too often he wears a scowl upon his regal face, you think to yourself as his dimples present themselves and the corners of his eyes crease.A smile from Kylo is like a breath of fresh air, and you are content to simply hang back and watch.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Weak With Love

It’s a never-ending list of meetings, Kylo must attend. The downside to ruling a country, operating a kingdom. He wishes he could be with you instead, wishes to have you at his side at all times, but there are meetings too for the Queen, and you are just as stubborn as he when it comes to attending them.

There are advisors and villagers and nobility who must all be seen, all who must be heard. Kylo would not be like his mother, hearing only the select voices she favored – no, he would hear them all. He is hearing them now, or rather, taking a short break from such meetings, when you find him. Tucked aside away from the throne room, in a hallway decorated with the most beautiful tapestries you had ever seen, Kylo stands with one of his favored advisors.

They are laughing about something, and this makes you hold back a moment, makes you watch fondly from around the corner. He is so handsome, so stately in his royal clothing, in his crown. It is nice to see him laugh, so nice to see him carefree. Too often he wears a scowl upon his regal face, you think to yourself as his dimples present themselves and the corners of his eyes crease.

A smile from Kylo is like a breath of fresh air, and you are content to simply hang back and watch. 

The tapestries flutter, and the sun shines outside the open windows, illuminating large shapes on the stone floor. You have a sudden urge to lay in the sunshine just then, and wonder when your husband is finished with his meetings, if he would be amenable to a trip into the gardens, or the fields of wildflowers which you so adore.

If you train your ear in their direction, you can hear the faint echo of their voices as it drifts down the hall. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” He asks, voice so soft. Many would assume Kylo speaks with a roar, with a tempest in his chest, angry and loud, booming baritone – and he does, in battle. But elsewhere, he is gentle, is gentle now when he continues, “The annex, I mean.”

“Your majesty she will be thrilled I am sure.” This advisor nods along, agrees with him.

Your chest blooms with warmth as Kylo straightens his shoulders, pleased with the response.

“I wish for this gift to be a surprise, I hope my dealings with you will be kept under wraps.” He says, not knowing you can hear every word. You have to cover your mouth to stop yourself from grinning too loudly, lest the sound of your joy travel to his ears.

“Of course. You know a fool would say **you are weak with love for the Queen**.” The advisor laughs once again, claps a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “But I am of the opinion that it is your love which makes you so strong.”

“It is a good thing that I share your opinion, it would be such a bother to have to kill you.” Kylo said seriously, deadly seriously for a moment – before too bursting into laughter.

“Who are we killing?” You round the corner just then, pretending as if you had not been eavesdropping like a love-sick teenager spying on her crush.

Kylo and the advisor snap to attention at your presence, the nobleman bows deeply before you. Kylo extends a hand and you take it, glad to feel his warmed leather gloves against your palm, gladder still to feel the press of a smile against your knuckles as he kisses it in greeting.

“No one at all.” He kisses up up up your hand, your wrist, your arm, until you are laughing and trying to get out of his grip, where he only pulls you closer to him.

“Pity, we’ve not had a public execution in…” You pretend to think, pretend to be shocked, “Goodness, four days?”

You grin into the pit of Kylo’s throat as his laugh encompasses you – my he’s in a wonderful mood today! You hoped all the meetings ended in such a manner as this, left him feeling so elated. Or perhaps it was your presence that did such a wonder to his mood, you didn’t know. Alright, maybe you did.

“If your majesty is growing restless, I could arrange for a traitor to be made an example of.” The advisor, oblivious as he is to your teasing, sincerely offers as he bows once again.

“No, I merely jest.” You happily rest your head upon Kylo’s chest, winking when you say, “I request a moment alone with my husband, as he has many other methods for calming my nerves.”

The advisor is gone in an instant, at least picking up on that particular cue.

“I trust everything is alright?” Kylo tips your chin up with one of his gloved fingers, smiles down at you.

Oh how he looks radiant here in the hall, the sun warming his dark hair. He soaks up the beams, and the sun is thrilled to provide more, his eyes a deep pool of chocolate and amber as he squints into a smile.

“No, I am in grave danger.” You whisper, “It’s been nearly four hours since I have been kissed, and I am afraid that I can feel myself withering away.”

“Ah yes, a danger indeed.” He rolls his eyes and fondly plants a precious kiss to your lips, and you sigh into the embrace, dramatically acting as if your life-force has returned.

And as you chuckle against one another’s tongues, you cannot help but think that if there ever be a fool in love, it’s you, if there ever be a woman weak in love, it’s you, but who is to say that is a bad thing? Especially when your husband is so strong.


End file.
